Tiger's Claws
by Dreamshadow102
Summary: Major J. Whitlock has escaped from the clutches of Maria... only to fall into those of the Tiger. But Bella Swan isn't the only problem Jasper has to face. After all, the Volturi are never far away and they're wondering where the God of War has gotten to...
1. Chapter 1

She moved with the grace of a tiger, lithe and sleek. All the men couldn't tear their gazes from her as she pranced and twisted on the dance floor, mahogany hair flying, skin strangely pale, eyes sparkling. The strapless black dress she wore reached to mid-thigh revealing creamy white, mile- long legs; a red belt encircled her waist, encrusted with a brass buckle; knee- high black boots encased her lower legs and hand-less black gloves contrasted with her porcelain complexion. A red neck-tie finished off her outfit. She was the definition of hot.

The Wild West diner had been transformed into a dance floor, glitter and lights decorated the interior while flashing fairy lights danced outside. To a naked human eye the scene was bright. To the supernatural it was blinding. The young man leant against the wall outside had his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed as he observed the dancing beauty.

Maria would pay for his suffering. Oh she would. But for that he needed the tiger. And the tiger had claws...

Bella Swan was in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiger's Claws was just a random idea I had. I have no idea where it's gonna go so expect random stuff.**

**Bella POV.**

I could see Major Whitlock loitering outside but that didn't mean to say I had to go say hi to him. I was quite content to stay here and watch him get more and more impatient as he waited for me to depart the diner. But that suited me just fine. I didn't hurry to the whim of anyone, not even my own father; he had learnt that a long time ago. When he'd refused to accept my independence I'd taken drastic measures to silence him. If shooting first his best friend and then threatening him counted. Cruel? I don't think so. There's plenty of people out there who wouldn't have hesitated so I'm not quite as heartless as you may think, contrary to most people's beliefs. People called me the Tiger and that, also, suited me just fine. Nicknames can precedent you, make you known, make you feared. That was my main aim in life; make people fear me and on the odd occasion wind them up as a possible contender. A contender for my long frozen heart. So now you see. I couldn't care less that the infamous Major J. Whitlock was hanging; he could wait or he could piss off. Simple.

My story is a long one. Long and sorrowful and hate-filled. But it made me who I am today so I suppose I owe it an ounce of thanks. I warn you, I don't give thanks often. I've thanked two people in my life; a blind beggar and my dead grandmother. Cheerful, huh? But I'm not a very cheerful person, contrary to what everyone else thinks.

I grew up in Galveston, Texas and at that time the Civil War was only just starting and we all had slaves to do our dirty work. Back then I didn't see the problem with it; I was a spoilt child and I liked to think I was the best at everything. My father was the Mayor of Galveston and he spent most of his tome holed up in the Town Hall, conversing with his advisers and generally ignoring them. Charlie Swan. Everyone knew his name. And on the day my father accepted the position, the first seeds of bitterness were planted in my heart.

Mother and I lived alone in our well-furnished house on the outskirts of Galveston. I had a nanny, several nannies, in fact, as my mother found me bothersome and a nuisance; a waste of space if ever there was one, she once said. But I didn't care. Exactly like I don't care now. My upbringing is the reason I'm so unfeeling now, why my heart while physically being frozen, soulfully is frozen.

My father saw to it that I was home-schooled; he didn't want an un-educated ragamuffin as a daughter. Showed how much he cared. I won't pretend that I wasn't smart becuase I was. I was the envy of all the children in town; how they wished they were me. I couldn't disagree more. Every afternoon, on my daily walks around the streets, I saw all the other kids of the town laughing with their parents and generally having a great time, not a care in the world. I was green with envy. Envy at the way their parents looked at them, with eyes sparkling with adoration, beautific smiles upon their face. My heart ached to have Renee and Charlie look at me like that but that was wishful thinking on my part. As if they could ever think about someone other than themselves. I hated them for it. I shouldn't have been talking like that at my age but that was the monster I was, I won't deny it.

At the tender age of fifteen I had had my mother torn away from me. And I can't say that I wasn't bothered by her death. It affected me deeply and I just sunk deeper into the pits of insanity that raged in my mind. I'd left behind the innocence of my childhood and though I was only in my mid-teens I was a fully-fledged women. That was what had led to my shooting of Billy Black. My father had refused to accept I was ready to ove on, go someplace else and get away from the bitter memories that Galveston held. He wouldn't listen and the night he tried to stop me was the night I became a killer.

I won't go into any detail, it was pretty messy and rough. But hey, I got my way in the end.

From Galveston, I fled to San Antonio, seeking to start my life anew. Sadly, I was mistaken in my dream. The night I arrived I was wandering the streets, searching for a place, any place that would willingly lodge me. I had the added concern of my appearance; no doubt my father would have placed a price on my head and I wasn't eager to be caught. It was as I crossed the crossroads between South Street and Brackam Way that they cornered me.

I can remember being startled by their beauty and then almost immediately feeling jealous. There'd been three of them; a woman and two men. The woman had dark, ebony ringlets that framed a pale face with a slight olive complexion. Her clothing was that of finest Mexican cotton and lace. The two men flanking her were similar in height and skin tone with one just being an inch or so higher than the other. The taller had dirty blond hair that reached down to his chin and looked to be some sort of military officer, if his clothes were anything to go by. The shorter had longish, silver-blonde hair and was dressed more simply; just a cotton shirt and wranglers. The only feature thay all shared was the eyes. As if I didn't notice. Crimson. The colour of blood. And even then I could see Billy Black's tortured face staring up at me from the grave. I was strangley calm and only the thudding of my beating heart gave away me trepidation. the woman looked at me almost fondly, her scarlet eyes roving the width of my stature. When she spoke, I flinched at the bell-like tone it held, a sound I hadn't been expecting.

"I believe this is the girl they've been going on about, Major," she said. I backed away, all fear gone.

"No!" I exclaimed, "You're not taking me back, I'm never ever going back there!"

She merely laughed. Laughed. And then the insanity starting creeping back, no matter how I fought it. And the crazy part of my brain took over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, hope I'm not boring you. Hre's the next chapter. Review! Fave! And Follow! PLease! You have no idea how much it means to have your work appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER:- All characters belong to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer, I'm just playing with them and jumbling it all up a bit.**

**Bella POV.**

When I look back on it now, I really can't see what motivated me to slap the woman; I knew something had been off about them, unnatural I'd go as far to say, my gut instinct told me at least that. But seriously? She'd hit me hard and I didn't intend to take it easy; before I knew what I was doing, my fist connected with her perfect, grinning face before white hot pain like fire shot through my arm. I refused to scream, being the headstrong girl I was, and instead settled for growling and letting the tears slide down my cheeks.

"You bitch!" I howled through the red haze that was blinding me. She laughed aagin. Laughed. I very nearly punched her but the rational part of my brain finally decided to take over.

"Language, sweetie!" she chided softly. I glared at her, willing her to explode in a plume of a fire. My wish wasn't granted. God, I must have been a bad child.

"I do believe you're Isabella Swan, hmm?" she said, raising an arched eyebrow. I didn't answer. I didn't trust myself not to say something I'd regret later.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She smirked, "There is a handsome price on your head, my dear, and I'm in desperate need of money." She looked at me sympathetically,

"I'm sure you understand."

"Piss off!" I swore angrily," I'm not going anywhere!" Her face changed in an instant; from smiling to one of mocking cruelty.

"Oh but my dear, you will do whatever I say," she hissed and her two guards stepped closer. I backed away even further; even my crazed brain knew that they meant me harm.

"Look, please, I'm sorry, just let me go, I swear I won't say anything, " I say, but it's futile, they have me cornered. The fear is beginning to sink in and the tall blonde one smiles slightly, like he knows I'm literally peeing myself.

"Don't laugh at me, " I protest childishly and a smirk appears on his face.

"Can we just get this over and done with, Maria darlin'?" he asked, bored. The woman, Maria, pouted,

"Oh, but Jasper, you know I love it when they put up a fight!" He nuzzled her neck and she giggled lightly, her eyes fluttering close.

"Fine! If you must! But you have to give me something in return," she winked, her eyes glittering suggestively. Jasper laughed,

"Oh darlin', I will thoroughly ravish you tonight."

She hummed in appreciation and I fought the urge to gag. Jasper stalked toward me, a cruel smirk on his face and a nod to the other man, who placed himself behind me. For a second, Jasper's eyes flickered with sympathy and something else unreadable but then they resumed their coldness and that was the last thing I saw before the white hot burning pain filled my entire being filled me, setting my fingertips on fire. I screamed but it was quickly muffled by a hand and so I could only suffer in silence.

I could hear voices but I was in too much agony to register what they were saying. Curse them! Curse the bastards!

* * *

**Three Days Later**

The sun burned down on the Texas plains with a stubborn ferocity known only by those who refuse to give up, even though the task is pointless. The yellow grass was like a haystack and grew in clumps around the camp, wild and untamed. In the distance rocky cliffs reared their heads to the sky, that was so clear and blue, not a single cloud in sight.

The camp was near empty and silent save the muffled screams coming from the red command tent.

Major Jasper Whitlock sat, utterly bored as he waited for the newborn to awake. The rest had gone hunting with Maria and Peter, and he'd been shouldered with dealing with the girl when she awoke, a task, which, he wasn't looking forward to as she didn't seem to be very co-operative. He couldn't deny she was attractive: a heart-shaped face with pink, pouty lips and flyaway mahogany hair would be considered beautiful by many men but he was loyal to Maria, and Maria alone. Sighing, he took another look at her profile and then back at the ID card he'd found in her bag. There had been several: Mary Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Esme Platt, Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber and... Isabella Swan. The runaway teenager who'd last been seen at Billy Black's death scene. The rumours went that she'd shot him but he couldn't quite believe it. These days you could never trust anything anyone said. Tossing the card back into the pile he looked at her again. She'd make for a fine newborn if she could keep her mouth shut and follow orders, something which he doubted immensely, given the mouthful she'd given him, Peter and Maria back at San Antonio. Ah well; it was refreshing to have a challenge once in a while.

Standing up, he stretched his legs and turned around to admire the way the sun shone like a diamond in the sky. He extended a hand into the light and was once again mesmerised to see it sparkle like glitter in the sun, a change that had never ceased to astound him since he'd become a vampire. Smiling slightly, he turned back to the shadow of the tent. He could hear the girl's heart picking up speed as it fought to pump the venom in her veins around her body. He winced, remembering his own change, as horrible as it had been. A scream erupted from her mouth, causing him to flinch and tense preparing for the fight that was inevitably going to happen as soon as she woke; newborns were extremely volatile.

Another scream. Thud, thud. Scream. Thud, thud. Scream. Thud, thud. Scream. Thud...thud. Her heart faltered and her back arched off the cot as the pain became unbearable. Thud...thud...thud...thud...thud...thud. And then silence. Jasper froze as her eyes fluttered open, bright crimson and for a second child-like until she caught hold of his scent. And then mayhem broke out.

She leapt at him, teeth bared but he easily dodged, sweeping off her feet, all the while sending out waves of calm in an attempt to subdue her. It showed no signs of working; she carried on struggling harder than ever.

"Stop struggling now!" he growled menacingly in her ear, pressing her face first to the floor and his teeth by her neck. She froze, ignoring all her instincts and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Calm down Isabella, I won't hurt you," he reassured her. She stiffened as she realised the position she was in: underneath Jasper, pinned to the floor, his body covering hers. To say it was indecent would be an understatement.

"Get off me!" she hissed, feeling a blush burn her face. he looked unimpressed.

"You sure you're not going to attack me again, darlin'?" he asked doubtfully. She nodded reluctantly and he rolled off her, still prepared to dive and grab her. She glared at him, her crimson orbs narrowed.

"What did you do to me?" she demanded,"How is it I can hear everything, see everything, smell everything?" She paused and her hand went up to cup her throat, "And why does my throat hurt so much?"

He sighed: questions, questions, questions.

"To put it bluntly, you're no longer human, Isabella," he said finally. She frowned, "What on earth do you mean, I'm not human? If I'm not human, then, then what am I?" she finished hesitantly. Jasper figured there was no better time than the present.

"You're a vampire." She stood shell-shocked for a moment before she burst out laughing. He was unamused. She finally calmed down enough to look at him again and this time she looked slightly alarmed.

"Are you alright? Do you need to see the doctor?" she asked worriedly at his serious expression. He gritted his teeth; God, he hated it when they thought he was a headcase.

"You don't believe me," he stated coldly. She looked at him like he was dumb,

"Er, no?"

He didn't answer just reached for the table strewn with papers and picked up a small hand mirror.

"Be my guest," he said, handing her the mirror. She took it and a shriek burst from her. Then the hysteria came on and questions, more questions!

"What am I? Why are my eyes...? Who are you? Where am I? Where's Maria? Where's the other guy?"

He clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"You're a vampire-"

"VAMPIRES DON'T EXIST?" she yelled, sobbing. He raised his hat so that his eyes were visible to her once more.

"Oh, but they really do."

"Why are your eyes like that too? Wait don't tell me, YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" she shouted angrily. He stood bored.

"Correct." She spluttered to a halt.

"Wait, what?"

"I. Am. A. Vampire. Need it repeating?" he sneered.

"Unlike you, I'm not a mental headcase!" she raged, obviously recovered from her shock. He sighed again; she was every bit the trouble he'd predicted.

Eventually she seemed to settle for repeating,"It's not real. It's not real," over and over again.

"Look darlin', I assure you, you are a vampire and if you won't believe me then I'm not going to waste my time trying to convince you otherwise." She growled and he smirked.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other things to do before the others get back from their hunt." As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. The girl was full of questions; he'd be here forever!

"Others?" she asked suspiciously.

"The other vampires," he answered in a 'no duh!' voice.

"There's more than just you?" she frowned, her brows creasing together in a deep v.

"What you didn't think I had a whole camp to myself did you?" he laughed.

"I'm surprised you don't, your ego's so big," she snarked.

"Silence!" he barked. She obeyed, albeit reluctantly.

"Now, you can stay in here, or you can stay with me," he said.

"And if I don't want to do either? I ciuld just run out of here, couldn't I?" she challenged. The Major stopped and a cruel smile spread his face,

"Oh darlin', if you did that then I'd have to hunt you down and rip you to shreds and burn you to ashes." He left her, gulping but unwilling to back down.

"You'll never break me!" she hissed,"I've killed someone before!"

He laughed genuinely and turned around to bend down and whisper in her ear, "I accept the challenge. And you may have killed a man but I've killed hundreds so watch your back, Isabella-Marie."

He smirked and walked away leaving her speechless.

"The game is on, Miss Swan."...

* * *

**AN: And there is chapter 3, hope you like it. We've got a confrontation between the Major and Sasserella. Don't worry there'll be more of that before they realise they like each other. Please review readers!**

**Dreamshadow102 :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

_The game is on Miss Swan._

* * *

Isabella Swan had been known as many things throughout not so very long life. Freak, rich kid, teenager, runaway, murderer. But not vampire. This Major person was off his rocker; vampires didn't exist, everyone knew that. She had to admit though, his words did hold some truth- why else the red eyes?

Though she knew it would be folly to run now- she stood a much better chance of surviving here- she always had been stubborn and so naturally, she decided to test the other man's warning. Ignoring his swearing, she turned and darted away into the Texan desert. The feeling of exhilaration and freedom coursed through, making her laugh out loud.

Behind her, however, she could hear the feather light steps of the vampire chasing her. Gritting her teeth, she forced her limbs to move faster; she would escape! Suddenly she hit an outbreak of tall, whip - like grass. The pause was all it took for the man to hit her, sending himself and Bella sprawling in the dirt. Screeching, she flipped over, in a futile attention, put to throw him off.

"Nice try, darlin', I'll give you that."

It was the same man as earlier. She continued wriggling.

"Get off me!" She demanded. He ignored her, instead pressing her face into the dirt.

"Submit!" He growled. Bella tried to break free and prove him wrong but he had her in a head lock; it didn't look like she was going anywhere, any time soon.

"Fine! I submit! Now let me go!"

"I don't think so," he muttered. Pulling her to her feet, he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her after him as he marched back to camp with her in tow.

"You need to understand that I am the boss here, girl; you do as I say, without delay, without complaint, got it?"

"Yes," she said sullenly.

"I am the most feared vampire in the US and I will not have some upstart little newborn spoil that!" He hissed. She narrowed her eyes and nodded. They had reached the outskirts of the camp and Bella held her head high; she wasn't going to act like his little puppet in front of everyone else.

"Get your head down, girl, or I'll do it for you!" He ordered. She smirked in an attempt to unsettle him.

"Make me."

By now, the rest of the vampires had emerged and were milling around, wondering what their next instructions were. The silver - blonde was there from San Antonio; he seemed to be a rank above the others as he was stood slightly in front and the others looked to him.

"Major," he greeted the vampire holding onto her.

Bella huffed, "Not you too! Stand up to him! Why are you letting him boss you around?"

She was genuinely bewildered as to why they stood there and let him order them around.

"Peter," the Major gave the silver - blonde a tight - lipped smile. Then he turned to the rest.

"I hope I don't need to remind you lot that I am in charge here; I make the rules and you follow them, yes?"

A chorus of, "Yes, Major. "

"This is pathetic!" Bella burst out, still being held by the Major. He smirked down at her. She thought he was going to give the '10 rules to a great life with the Major. '

His face morphed into one of anger.

"No I am not! No, I am going to teach you to respect me!"

With that he pushed her to the floor once more, pressing her face into the sand. The writhed, trying to get free but his boot held her face to the floor. The other newborns were silent. The Major smiled grimly and pushed harder until cracks began to spread across her cheek.

"I am the boss, girl! Say it!"

Bella ground her teeth in frustration.

"Don't make me rip an arm off because I will," he warned. She carried on struggling.

"I did tell you," he muttered. Then with a twist, he pulled her arm from her torso. Bella let out a cry of pain and surprise. Peter winced.

"Say it!"

"You're the boss," she cried out.

"Your the boss..."

"Major!"

He let her go, satisfied. Then he looked at her wriggling arm.

"I'll be keeping this for awhile. It'll teach you some respect. I warned you not to mess with me."

She glared at him in resent but didn't say anything.

"Captain!" He barked. Peter stepped forwards.

"Yes, Major?"

"Assign her a tent. Post a guard outside. I don't want her escaping again. If she does it's on your head."

"Yes, sir."

Peter snapped his fingers.

"You!"

A lanky male vampire emerged from the crowd.

"You're on guard duty. If she escapes I'll shred you."

The newborn nodded before pulling Bella upright and leading her further into the camp.

The Major watched her go.

"I'll have to watch her," he said to Peter.

"You've met your match in her, Jasper," Peter smirked. Jasper scowled.

"She just needs a firm hand."

"Whatever you say." Peter's smirk grew wider. Jasper glanced at him.

"I hope that's not insubordination I'm seeing, Captain. "

Peter dropped the smirk and cast his eyes down.

"Of course not, sir."

"That's what I thought. "

* * *

Meanwhile, Bella was being dragged unceremoniously through the camp by the other newborn, keeping a string of oaths as she went. Finally he stopped outside a tent that was dead centre in the middle of the camp. Pushing the flap aside, he led her inside.

"These are your living quarters. You are expressly forbidden to leave them unless the Major or Mistress Maria commands it so. I will be outside. If you need anything, you tell me, got it?"

"Do you have to be so rough?"

The vampire didn't answer.

"Violent oaf!" She muttered. She could have sworn he cracked a smile.

"So when do I get my arm back?" Bella sulked. The vampire smirked.

"That's up to the Major; the more you piss him off, the longer he'll keep it, so if I were you, I'd sit tight and do as he says. "

She scowled.

"Is he always such a jerk?"

The vampire's face turned stern.

"He wasn't named the Major for nothing. "

She was silent.

"The Major is second d in command only to Mistress Maria. She is the only one above him. He has control over everyone else. Peter, the silver blonde, he's second in command to the Major. "

"Is Maria the brown haired bitch."

The vampire's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"She's just going to love you," he muttered.

"You want to be careful what you say around here, girl. Saying the wrong thing could get you killed. But yes, the brown haired woman is Maria. You've met?"

"You could say that, " Bella mumbled. The vampire nodded in understanding.

"You can go away now," Bella muttered.

The vampire laughed, "Nice try, but no. I'll be outside. "

She nodded.

"What is your name? It would be both degrading and annoying to continue referring to you as it."

"I am Antonio," he said, smiling slightly.

"Bella."

He smiled again before ducking outside leaving Bella alone. Sinking down onto her cot, she winced as the throbbing in her arm increased. Son of a bitch! Well she certainly wasn't going to follow him around like a lost sheep that was for sure, Major or not!

And with that adamant statement, do began the feud between the Major and the newborn.

* * *

**AN: Hope u liked it.**

**Dreamshadow102 :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tiger's Claws Chapter 5**

Bella POV.

The days passed. Bella had stopped caring. She still didn't get her arm back. No change. Antonio remained her only true acquaintance in the place, and not even he was close enough to be called a friend. Bella was angry, in pain and feeling hopeless. It was all that jerk's fault. Major Whitlock. Fuck him. Her life had been just fine unt9il he and his pals came and abducted her. He had entered her everlasting hatred. It just put fuel on the fire that he was a good-lucking asshole. She couldn't deny it; no matter how hard she tried to find a fault in his flawless figure, there were none forthcoming. He was, she swallowed, ruggedly beautiful. Minus the glaring red eyes. And the cocky attitude.

It was on the seventh day that Maria came for her. She'd been sat sullenly on the small cot in the corner of her even smaller tent. She could hear Antonio humming a nonsensical tune outside, and she scowled and wished she could block him out. She was just about to tell him to shut the hell up, but then she heard him shift slightly, thanks to her infallible vampire hearing, and the feather soft footsteps of another vampire approaching. Straightening her back, Bella strained her ears to pick up on what they were saying. She could make out _his _voice, and a woman's, and Peter's perhaps?

"Anything to report, soldier?" Jasper asked. Antonio's shadow, printed on the tent wall, shook its head.

"She's been as quiet as a mouse, sir."

"Good."

There were more footsteps and the shadows drew larger as they got nearer.

"Ma'am," came Antonio's voice, soft and submissive. The shadow merged into the shape of three figures, two taller, one smaller, two males, one female. Bella's head began to pound, and her memories came flooding back; it was that night all over again.

The tent flap was brushed aside, and Jasper entered, his face painted with a smirk...and her arm in his hand.

"Give it!" Bella lunged forwards, her fear forgotten. His smile widened as he held it out of her reach.

"It doesn't work like that, girl," he stated. Feeling the anger building inside her, Bella dived for Jasper's hand, her temper snapping. They rolled on the floor, a thrashing frenzy. Seeing his guard slip down for just a second, Bella took the chance and sunk her teeth into his shoulder. Jasper hissed and froze for a moment, before he flung himself away, his shirt tearing open as her teeth snagged on the collar. And then she saw him, really saw him.

Hundreds of silvery, crescent-moon scars lay across his pale, muscled chest. He bore his prowess in battle on his skin, and just a fleeting glance around the rest of his body showed more and more of bite marks, victories he had claimed in war. Fear and wariness tore through Bella as she gazed upon the danger. Antonio had been right; he wasn't called the Major for nothing. Bella felt herself begin to recoil in disgust and horror. Bitterness twisted Jasper's face into an unrecognisable grimace and he stood, his scars on display for all to see.

"You just made a big mistake, darlin'," he growled. He had her, pinned to the ground, in less than a heartbeat, and Bella didn't struggle, fearing the pain, anger and self-loathing that was coursing through him. As she lay in the dirt, her chest heaving, very conscious of her vulnerable position, a pair of sandaled feet, high-arched, toenails painted blood red, came into her vision from her vantage point on the floor, Jasper's weight on top of her.

"Bella Swan."

Oh fuck. It was her. Maria.

"Look at me." It was a command. She tried to wriggle free of Jasper, who was steadfastly holding her down, his nails digging into her neck.

"Let her up, Major." The weight vanished, accompanied by a reluctant sigh. Bella was glad she could no longer blush, because had she been able to, her face would resemble a tomato right now. Taking a deep breath, Bella scrambled ungainly to her feet, her jaw set, determined not to back down to these Southern vampires. She saw Peter hiding a smirk behind his hand. She saw Jasper, glaring and examining his shoulder, which was leaking copious amounts of silvery venom. And then she forced her gaze to rest on Maria, trying to make it look too timid nor too rebellious. The woman wasn't any less beautiful than when Bella had last seen her; if anything it was magnified. The only thing that Bella took consolation in, was the fact that she was a few inches taller, so that if it came to a stand-off, she would have a slight advantage. But hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

"Is-a-bella." Maria let the words roll from her tongue, her accent making them sound like warm honey.

"Ma-ri-a," Bella replied, her face guarded. Maria's eyes narrowed, turning to ruby slits. Bella could swear she heard Antonio stifle a snort.

"She needs the training on how to fight and how to curb that attitude. No matter though; I enjoy a challenge."

The two females eyed each other, as only two dominant women could. Peter and Jasper shifted uncomfortably as tension crackled in the air.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't talk about me as if I'm not here," Bella ground out between her clenched teeth. Peter face-palmed. He mimicked cutting his throat. Bad idea. Best way to get on Maria's bad side. Did she even have a good side? Maria's features contorted in irritation for a moment, but then she let a small smile breach her lips.

"I like you, Bella Swan," she said grudgingly, a look of admiration sparkling in her eyes. Bella didn't drop her guard. Maria inclined her head towards Jasper.

"Jasper, you will of course oversee her training. She's different though, she has spirit. I want her trained separately for the first two weeks before she can join in with the others."

Jasper clenched his teeth but nodded wearily. Bella did no such thing, her distaste written all over her face.

"You have got to be kidding," she muttered. "Two weeks stuck with him?"

Maria smirked, taking in the two enemies.

"I'm sure you'll settle your, ah, differences in that time, hmm?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper mumbled. Bella scowled.

"Good luck with that."

Maria's lips twitched.

"And Jasper? She'll be needing her arm back."

Jasper was still for a moment before he thrust the missing limb at her.

"Don't piss me off again!" he snarled.

"Do not step out of line again, Miss swan, or I won't be so lenient. There are many ways I can cause you pain, isn't that right,Peter?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Your training begins tomorrow. Don't let me down, Isabella, I have high hopes for you."

Then she whirled around, beckoning Jasper, who gave one last menacing look to Bella.

"Don't be late," he growled. They left, as quietly as they had come. Peter let out a whistle, his eyes wide.

"You've got some nerve, lass!"

Bella shrugged,

"She had it coming. If she thinks she can walk all over me, then she's sadly mistaken!"

Peter shook his head in amazement.

"Just be careful; I'd hate to see you in the fire because of your saucy tongue."

Bella's eyes flashed with defiance,

"I am not her servant!"

Peter smiled sadly,

"We're all servants, darlin'. Servants to Maria. Even Jasper. Pawns in these endless games of war, and for what? Room to kill even more."

He sounded bitter.

"I'll get out of her one day. One day." Peter looked wistfully out of the tent flap that was waving in the slight breeze. Bella joined him in companionable silence as the minutes ticked by, the wind ruffling her hair. Then he blinked.

"I've got duties to attend to. Try to behave, Bella."

Bella tipped an imaginary cap.

"Sir, yes sir!"

Peter laughed before he turned away, his shoulders straightening as he stepped outside, once again Jasper's loyal second-in-command. Bella turned her attention to the returned arm. Now she had it back, she had no idea how to rectify the problem.

"Antonio!" she called. Said vampire slid inside.

"What can I do?" he asked. Bella gestured to her arm.

"How do you..."

"Reattach it?"

"Yeah."

Antonio reached for her arm.

"May I?"

She nodded her consent. He placed her arm against her torn shoulder socket where Jasper had ripped it away. She still hadn't forgiven him. Then Antonio, strangely hesitant, leant down. Bella jerked back, causing a bolt of pain to shoot through her torso, and bringing a wince to her face.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

Antonio explained patiently,

"Your arm has to be attached with venom, it's the only thing that will fuse the tissue back together. For obvious reasons, you won't be able to reach. I was going to...help."

Bella surveyed him for a long moment before nodding slowly. Antonio bent over her prone form and sent shockwaves as he tentatively licked her wound back together, coating the torn skin with his venom. Bella watched, fascinated, as the cracks that spider-webbed across the stony skin slowly vanished. Rolling her arm, she let out a little gasp. Antonio hadn't moved and she gazed down at him, an unknown feeling welling inside her. He looked up at her through his lashes, and his eyes seemed to shine as they met hers. They stayed, motionless, for many beats until his breath hitched and he moved upwards, searching her face for any objection. Bella didn't have any. And so, in the light of dusk, he cautiously pressed his ice cold lips to hers, stirring something in her heart as she experienced her first kiss.

It was only chaste, no tongues involved, but Bella wouldn't have had it any other way. She didn't think she loved Antonio, but this, this was what was meant to happen. It felt right. Their eyes locked, red on red. Then his crimson orbs fluttering shut, he withdrew, his breath caught. Bella and Antonio stared at each other for a long moment until he broke the silence.

"I-I have to go," he murmured. She nodded. Then he rushed out, leaving Bella giddy and confused. Antonio didn't return to his guard duty that night. A blonde female stood guard. Bella hated her.

The next morning dawned soon enough, the sun's rays peeking over the horizon, as Bella shifted for the first time in ten hours. She was still mulling over last night's events. What had motivated to kiss him; for God's sake, she barely even knew him! However, she had no time to muse, as Peter's silver head poked into the tent, his eyes sympathetic.

"He's ready for you."

Bella sighed, today was not going to be fun. If he'd hated her before, he now must surely hate her after she took the chunk out of his shoulder. She ignored the curious glances of her fellow newborns, who were mingling uncertainly around where Jasper stood, his face like a thunderstorm in the centre of the cleared fighting arena. Bella gulped. Great! Just great! Not only did the Major get to witness her complete and utter humiliation, but also the rest of the camp. Payback was a bitch, and this time it wasn't her.

Her shoulders slumped, Bella trudged over to her mentor, trying to keep a calm face, even though the anger was already boiling. Jasper looked at her coolly.

"About time."

Peter gave her a warning glance over Jasper's shoulder. Don't get angry, don't get angry, don't lose your temper. Easier said than done; the man was infuriating, standing there smugly, knowing he would win, knowing she would lose, and correct in his knowing. Therefore he shouldn't have been surprised when her newborn temper flew out of control and she hurled herself at him, desperate to wipe the satisfied smirk of his face. He sidestepped, grabbing her by the back of her shirt and slamming her to the floor, a sound with the magnitude of thunder ringing around the clearing. Some of the male newborns shared smirks, looking scornfully at her, she'd show them! Heaving herself to her feet, she whirled around, searching for jasper, only to feel his hands around her neck in a headlock.

Thinking quickly, she flung herself onto her back, drawing a hiss from her attacker. His hold loosened slightly, Bella writhed to get free, sending them both flipping and turning through the startled audience. Furious to prove herself, Bella twisted her head, searching for a place to sink her teeth into him. He narrowly avoided the teeth that were aimed at his arm. Bella smiled as she had him pinned; she shouldn't have expected victory so easily. With one powerful kick, Jasper sent her flying off of him to land in a heap, ten metres away. Flashing to her feet, she only just avoided the blow to her face, a good job too as it would have taken her head off. Sensing she was losing, Bella decided for a new approach. As he reached for her she jumped up, above his head, before coming to land on his shoulders, her tiny hands trying to strangle the life out of him.

She was pathetic. Definitely a skill she needed to work in; she had no idea how to twist his head off. However, Jasper had other ideas, and even as it happened, Bella should have realised she could never hope to beat him.

Using the very same trick she had done earlier in the fight, he flipped onto his back, crushing her beneath him and the earth. Then reaching back, he locked his hands around her throat before pulling her over his head, judo flip style, and bringing her to crash to the ground, on her back, in front of him. He smiled down at her, dragging her to her feet and placing his teeth to her throat showed her to the ground.

"Not bad for a first try, girl, but you are too predictable. You go for the obvious way out. I can predict what you're going to do, even before you do it."

She glared at him, still aware of his hand around her throat, her back against his chest. She could even feel his breath on her cheek.

"That goes for all of you!" Jasper said.

"Don't go for the obvious kill.l It's what they'll be expecting and you will lose."

"You lot are dismissed. I need time alone with Isabella."

The muttering escalated, but the crow slowly dissipated.

"Peter!"

"Sir?"

"Take them hunting. Keep an eye on that new one, he might start a fight."

"Yes, sir." Peter left them, and then it was only Bella and Jasper.

"I'm impressed, girl, good for your first fight."

"Don't pretend not to gloat," she growled, struggling against his hold, "You don't give a shit about me, don't pretend you do!"

He slammed her to the floor.

"Get up! If it's a real fight you want little girl, then bring it on! Oh, is that fear I see in your eyes? Good!" he snarled, "You should be scared, I can kill you whenever I feel like it!"

Then he attacked.

She stood no chance, it was all she could do to shield herself from the worst of the blows. She no longer doubted his skill as he slammed her to the ground, cracks appearing on her cheeks.

"Never mess with me! Understood?"

She nodded, whimpering in fear. He pulled her up.

"Enough fighting. It is time to teach you some proper skills. Are you ready to learn."

Dragging a determined look onto her face, she nodded, her body sore and dust covered.

"We'll start with an upper body strike then..."

They continued for hours, Bella's sheer stubbornness keeping her from admitting she was shattered and needed to stop. Finally it was too much. As Jasper once again, flung her to the floor, she didn't get up. She couldn't even cry the tears she was so desperate to cry. S

His footsteps echoed in the silence as he approached.

"Please, I-I need to stop," Bella pleaded. Jasper's face was unreadable but then he turned away.

"Get up. This is no place for the weak, Isabella. You will learn that very soon. Maria is only keeping newborns as long as they are of use to her; the moment they reach one year, unless they are something special, they are killed. That is my job. To kill the unwanted. If you don't toughen up, you'll be going that way... very soon."

She mustered all her energy and fixed Jasper with what she hoped was sincere gaze.

"I won't fail you. I promise."

Jasper looked at her for a moment.

"I'll hold you to that promise, girl."

Then he turned away. The night had begun to fall once more and the setting sun cast a glow onto his skin, making him look like some sort of fallen angel.

"Go. I expect you here at the same time tomorrow morning."

She nodded wearily and stumbled away, her limbs wracked with pain. When she reached the tent, Antonio still wasn't there. Just the blonde. Pushing her way in, she slumped on the cot, never wishing more that she could sleep. But no. Only the harsh, unfeeling, unchanging wakefulness. The night passed. Bella mused.


End file.
